


【铁盾】炒豆芽和鸡汤

by Schlenk



Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 人间四季 第二年春
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 【铁盾】人间四季 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336030
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】炒豆芽和鸡汤

认识史蒂夫不久之后，托尼就发现了他是个相当克制的人。  
  
史蒂夫在许多事情上都是浅尝辄止的，但并不是因为缺乏耐心，而是他总会在觉得“差不多了”的时候就停下来，像是在宴席上吃到八成饱就坚定地放下筷子，之后再有什么佳肴，也与这位精神离席者无关了——当然，果盘还是可以来一点的。  
  
他喝酒，仅限应酬场合，或者托尼在晚饭前问他“要不要陪我喝点”的时候，他会欣然答应并去厨房的玻璃坛子里舀两杯药酒来，他会慢慢喝完，被托尼调侃“不是用花生米下酒，是用酒下花生米”。史蒂夫想想，觉得他说的有道理，于是跟着一起笑。  
  
他也抽烟——是，这一点令托尼非常惊讶。史蒂夫抽烟同样很克制，托尼甚至是在和他同居了一阵子之后才发现这件事的。史蒂夫偶尔会在洗完碗之后靠在大理石台面上，顺手打开抽油烟机，然后从围裙的口袋里掏出烟来慢慢地吸一会儿。如果说他喝酒的样子像是用酒来下花生米，那他抽烟就仿佛是在观察烟雾形状和检测抽油烟机性能。有时候他只抽半根就把烟按灭扔掉，然后关上抽油烟机回房间去。这可能是史蒂夫生活中仅有的故意浪费行为。  
  
抽烟喝酒是上瘾和肆意放纵的重灾区，可以想见的是在这两个方面也能保持克制的人在管理其他欲望时也是同样的游刃有余。偶尔有人说史蒂夫这是“君子淡尝滋味”，他倒也从来没有借此抬高自己的意思，不光嘴上没有，心里也没有，托尼十分确定这一点，不光是因为他作为史蒂夫的男朋友正在和他同居中，还因为他刚好就是拥有完全相反生活方式的那种人——他是那个“撑死不足”的小人。  
  
不知道是天性使然还是丰沛的物质生活带来的后天影响，托尼始终和“节制”这个词保持着安全距离，他经常腾地燃烧起热情然后一烧到底，史蒂夫曾指出他这种行事方式的养成其实多亏了他的天才头脑：“要是你每次都可以用一开始的热情在短时间内解决问题，你自然就下意识地觉得不用徒劳地重复下去。”  
  
这种性格曾经作用于托尼的感情生活，他会飞快地爱上某个人然后又飞快地不再爱了，被问及原因的时候他会特别深沉地说：“既然一本书已经看完了，那就在还很美好的时候放下吧。”  
  
让史蒂夫最印象深刻的是托尼会连着几天吃一样的东西，他迷恋一家小馆子的时候那家小馆子就是全宇宙最棒的，他可以连续三天一日三餐都拜访同一家手工凉皮铺，然后在第四天宣布他十年之内都不想再吃凉皮了。  
  
在和史蒂夫同居之后这一点稍有好转，毕竟大部分时候他不是一个人吃饭了，史蒂夫对这种匪夷所思的吃饭方式表示强烈抗议，在领教过几次之后，只要托尼开口说“要不我们还去上次那家——”他就进入警戒状态，生怕再发生连续一星期晚饭都被托尼带去吃黄焖鸡的惨剧。  
  
当时托尼还总是特别兴奋地说：“真的很好吃，我怎么早没想起来尝尝这东西呢？”  
  
而史蒂夫抬头看向店门外的夕阳想起了自己逝去的青春，他上大学那会儿就吃食堂的黄焖鸡吃到毕业时发誓这辈子都不会再碰黄焖鸡，谁能想到命运如此作弄他呢。  
  
能够完美展现托尼这种特质的另一项日常活动是玩游戏，如果第二天没事，史蒂夫就会看见托尼哼着歌拆开新的光碟或者卡带，把手摸到客厅巨大的曲面屏电视后面插上正确的HDMI线，然后拿着手柄坐到沙发上——为了不被无线手柄的续航所束缚，托尼还特意准备了几个手柄轮流充电。  
  
如果史蒂夫也没事，他就会在旁边看看书画画图，或者摘菜理菜，顺便做托尼的兼职观众。当兼职观众看着屏幕的时候，托尼会用力宣泄他所有的表演欲，进行一些高难度操作，而史蒂夫也会很配合地做个没有感情的捧场观众：“嗯嗯啊啊好棒哦。”  
  
其实要是不看手柄和托尼手上的动作，史蒂夫甚至分不清楚哪些片段是游戏的过场动画，哪些部分是托尼真的在操作。  
  
这时候托尼就会在表演完之后指责说：“你敷衍我？”  
  
“你怎么知道我敷衍你？”  
  
“你真的觉得很棒的时候声音听起来不是这样的。”  
  
“那你得真的让我感觉到很棒。”  
  
“要求真高。”  
  
“好吧，说点真诚的。”史蒂夫喝了一口茶，“这游戏美术风格不错，有美术设定集卖吗？”  
  
“你说你当初怎么就选择去搞销售了呢？”  
  
“我大学又没学艺术。而且尼克再三跟我保证我会是销售界百年难得一遇的奇才。”  
  
“我这么跟你说吧，像尼克·弗瑞这种跟你说出这种话的时候眼睛都不眨一下的，才是真正的百年难得一遇的奇才。”  
  
俗话说得好，春困秋乏夏打盹，自然规律是谁都逃避不了的，之前托尼说春天是一个叫春的季节，史蒂夫说叫不叫春的我不知道，但肯定是犯困的季节。  
  
所以在春天的夜晚史蒂夫会比平时更早站起身说：“我去睡了，你什么时候睡？”  
  
“照目前的进度来看，我大概明天早上九点睡。”托尼打了个哈欠，调整了握持手柄的姿势，揉了揉猫爪肉垫花纹的摇杆帽，“这游戏流程挺短的。呃啊啊啊啊不过世界观挺有趣所以我还挺想收集文献的可能大概十点睡吧。”  
  
中途忽然冒出来的一阵尖叫是因为托尼的角色在失误操作之后只剩下一层血皮，而尖叫之后说话完全不带停顿是因为他忙着在血皮状态下反杀敌人，他成功反杀并且进入游戏节奏忽然平缓下来的看风景阶段，他仅用左手推着左摇杆，用右手支着下巴，一边看剧情一边问史蒂夫：“你难道就没有感受过这种渴望吗？”  
  
“什么渴望？”  
  
“这种迫切想要完成一件事情的感觉。不可错失的感觉。热血沸腾过关斩将的感觉。”  
  
“但……呃，我不太了解电子游戏，但我的生活常识告诉我它应该不会因为你今晚没把它通关就随着第二天太阳的升起化为露水。”  
  
托尼说：“你说得对，慢慢玩它们也不会消失。”  
  
然后继续坐在沙发上像个小孩子似的跟着游戏镜头晃动身体。  
  
回房间之前史蒂夫跟他说：“那你等会儿正好帮我把炉子上鸡汤的火给关了，千万别忘了啊。”  
  
“鸡汤里放什么了？木耳？红枣？”  
  
“什么都没放，明天吃的时候烫点粉丝进去吧。”  
  
托尼吹了声口哨：“春雨，这个时候吃挺浪漫的。”  
  
“什么春雨？”  
  
“粉丝啊。”托尼熟练地绕过一队他懒得应付的敌人，“三毛在撒哈拉沙漠用家人寄来的食材做粉丝鸡汤，西班牙人荷西不知道粉丝是什么，她就信口开河跟荷西说，那是春雨。春雨落下来冻住，山民们就去摘下来，扎成一束一束的……”  
  
史蒂夫听的津津有味。他从小到大经常被人说口才好，不过他在老家时的身边人大多认识有限，在夸完他口才好之后都会笃定地说你以后应该去当老师，后来史蒂夫确实也动过这个念头，结果被尼克拐去了神盾做销售。  
  
他这会儿走了走神，想着要是投身艺术或者教育事业，他的人生又会是什么样子。  
  
还会遇到托尼吗？  
  
托尼的口才好和史蒂夫的那种是另一个类型，他小时候的伶牙俐齿是被略带点贬义提起的，不给面子的说就是油嘴滑舌不着调，但他确实可以把每件事——尤其是他所热爱的事——都说得非常有趣，有时候话题明明已经扯出去十万八千里，史蒂夫还是毫无察觉地往下听。  
  
但是托尼没把三毛的西班牙老公和撒哈拉沙漠餐厅的故事说完。  
  
“等等等等等等——”这一连串的“等等”是因为托尼正操纵他的主角穿过一个一不小心就会撞上即死障碍的地方，这次他力挽狂澜失败了，画面上播放死亡场景并重新读档的时候，他放下手柄问在原地等待他的史蒂夫，“你没看过吗？三毛的《撒哈拉的故事》？”  
  
“我去图书馆去得也不是那么勤快，而且我会去看的书范围确实挺窄。”史蒂夫回想了一下，“我对三毛仅有的了解应该是知道有这么个人——花季不再来是她写的么？”  
  
“她写的是雨季不再来。”托尼丢下手柄踩上拖鞋，“来来来，我这里有。”  
  
托尼独自住着四室一厅的大平层，只需要一个卧室，在史蒂夫搬来之后他们仍旧也只需要一个卧室，所以书房保持着原貌，只是书架上多了一些史蒂夫带来的书。  
  
和常人对托尼的印象不太一样的是，他书架上的收藏种类繁多涵盖甚广，史蒂夫第一次来的时候也为此而惊叹，和托尼开了个玩笑：“你不会连母猪的产后护理都有吧。”  
  
托尼看着他，往左挪了两步，抬起手从书架的上方抽出了一本《母猪的产后护理》。  
  
好吧，他赢了，他又赢了。史蒂夫觉得他还可以继续抬杠下去，不过说不定托尼真能从架子的某个角落里抽出来一本孕期注意事项什么的。  
  
史蒂夫默默地搬着自己的书箱，走到托尼事先给他空出来的位置跟前，开始把自己的收藏给放上去。其中大部分是画册，还有很小一部分是史蒂夫非常喜欢的一些文学作品，喜欢到不仅仅只是在图书馆把它们看完而已。  
  
“托尔金。”托尼笑嘻嘻地帮忙把箱底的魔戒套装拿出来放上书架，“很经典的选择。陶庵梦忆……哇，你也喜欢张岱？”  
  
“很动人。”史蒂夫有些不好意思地点点头，“从初中课文里知道他的。”  
  
“谁不是呢。”  
  
收拾书柜的过程就这样变得没完没了，不过要找书就简单得多了，托尼就像找母猪的产后护理一样熟练地找出了《撒哈拉的故事》。  
  
史蒂夫暂时搁置了他要睡觉的事情，他拿着书跟着托尼回到客厅，靠到沙发上，决定把这本短篇集里的第一篇——也就是托尼刚才提到的、有“春雨”的这篇给看完。  
  
故事不算很长，史蒂夫的读后感以一己之力拔高了托尼在文坛那并不存在的地位：他觉得这个故事本身和托尼说起来一样有趣。不知不觉间这成了他判断好书的标准，认识托尼之后他经常因为托尼的转述而觉得某故事非常有趣，真正找来去读之后却觉得味如嚼蜡，遗憾的是史蒂夫是个成年男性，他实在不好意思在睡前无聊的时候跟托尼说：“给我讲个故事吧。”  
  
他合上书准备改天继续，一直用余光瞥着他的托尼不顾自己屏幕上的人物正陷入苦战，扑过去按住他：“看后面！你一定要看后面！一口气看到最后一篇《哭泣的骆驼》，相信我！”  
  
史蒂夫还没来得及回话，他就飞快地补充：“我都听你的话在饭盒里养了快一星期豆芽了，你也应该试试熬夜的乐趣。”  
  
这是史蒂夫之前抱着开玩笑的心情提起的，无论托尼有多着急，多想飞快地完成这件事，泡着水养在饭盒里的豆子都需要时间来发芽。  
  
“说到这个，明天它们就能吃了。”史蒂夫装模作样地打了个哈欠，“好吧，我再看一篇试试。”  
  
第二篇是《结婚记》，三毛和荷西在西属撒哈拉沙漠和当地混乱复杂的结婚手续作斗争。托尼显然对这本书接下来的内容了如指掌，在估摸着史蒂夫已经翻过了一小半之后，他忽然问：“你会不会想结婚？我是说，婚姻法保护的那种。”  
  
“唔。”史蒂夫应了一声，顿了一下，一边继续翻页一边说，“婚姻法实际上保护的不是爱情而是个人财产，这是目前的社会状态所决定的，等到了共产主义终极阶段的时候，人类实现了对自我的解放，就只需要因爱而结合，不再受到任何外物的羁绊。我们只是在这方面提前进入终极阶段而已。”  
  
托尼嘶嘶吸气，要不是腾不开手就该猛拍大腿了：“你真是百年难遇的销售奇才！”  
  
“那顺带一问，你是怎么觉得的？”  
  
“呃——”这个拖长了很久的“呃”是因为主角正在通过一个狭窄区域，“我觉得我们都在尝试解读对方，然后就想现在这样，我们忍不住开始尝试。你会有一部分变得很像我，我也会有一部分变得很像你。当然啦，江山易改本性难移，我养豆芽可能一辈子就这么一次，你熬夜看完一本书可能一辈子也就这么一次，没过几天我们就回到各自从前的状态了。但是这种尝试与融合，让我们在人类这个巨大的想象共同体里，为彼此完成了独一无二的叙事……这种叙事就像宇宙公理一样，随事物本身的规律而永恒存在。”  
  
客厅里只剩下摇杆被推动撞在外壳上时发出的咔哒咔哒声，史蒂夫盯了半天天花板，特别诚恳地说：“我觉得你才是尼克·弗瑞想要的那种人才。”  
  
看完了《撒哈拉的故事》之后，史蒂夫决定提前启用明天的计划，他清炒了托尼亲手栽培在饭盒里的豆芽，烫了粉丝放进鸡汤里。  
  
让主角在boss房门前站着的托尼放下手柄懒洋洋地晃到桌边，从大砂锅里挑起一筷子粉丝：“看，春雨。让人想做点春天该做的事情。”  
  
史蒂夫知道他什么意思，但故意挤兑他：“我懂的，春天该做的事情，多睡觉。”  
  
然后他们吸吸溜溜地吃着春雨，在终点处停下回望，等待无数个春天慢慢地走来。


End file.
